Love Needs A Holiday
by Kissybabe84
Summary: Oneshot. Dave meets a woman in a bar and takes her back to his hotel, the thing is they are both married.


Dave Batista walked into the crowded nightclub hopeing to forget the fight him and his wife had a few hours ago. Walking up to the bar he took a seat at the end of the bar and ordered the strongest drink that he could thin of then turned his attention to the dance floor watching the young couples grinding on the dance floor. Slightly he laughed inside thinking of how he and his wife met of that same dance floor seven years and four kids ago.

His attention was immediately taken by the sexiest creature he had ever seen dressed in a skimpy little skirt that barely covered her butt and a wrap around shirt that showed her flat tummy. He sat watching her dance for over an hour, watching how she commanded everyone attention without even trying. Watching the way she ran her fingers through her chestnut colored hair, over her voluptuous breasts and over the curve of her waist to rest on her hips. The way she swung her hips to the music made him instantly hard, knowing that he had to have this woman and he had to have her tonight he pushed himself off the bar stool and moved through the crowd that had started to gather around her. Standing in front of her he placed his hands on her hips catching her gaze for the fist time since he walked in the club. As she lifted her gaze from the floor he smiled and began to grind his much larger body against her petite frame. Bringing his hand up to the side of her head he ran his fingers through her hair not taking his gaze off her intense green eyes.

"Name's Dave." He said leaning his head down so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Jessica." Her voice was as sweet as her honey colored skin.

"I normally don't do this sort of thing, but what do you say you and me get out of here and head back to my hotel room?"

She thought about it for a few minutes with a blank expression making him think that he had just offended her. Then with a slight nod of her head she whispered her answer. Taking her hand in his he led her through the crowded nightclub and outside across the street to his black pickup truck, a birthday present from his wife.

Jessica sat quietly watching as Dave started the truck then shifted it into gear and pulled onto the street. Thinking of her husband he had changed somewhat in the past couple months, he seemed so uptight and on edge about everything, that was why she went to nightclub and maybe that was why she was sitting in the truck next to the most handsome man she had laid eyes on in a long time. The way his jeans hugged his lower body and his white polo shirt clung to his upper body like a second skin. The way he touched her body her made her weak, aching and moist between her legs, something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Before she realized it he had pulled to a stop in front of the most expensive hotel in the city and climbed out of the truck handing the keys to the valet approaching him then he opened her door and helped her climb out.

Inside the hotel they found it empty with only a few hotel employees standing by the front desk who smiled at them. They walked over to the elevators where the doors where opening, stepping inside he pushed the button to close the doors then the button for his floor. Once the elevator started to ascend Dave couldn't wait any longer and pulled Jessica against him and groaned as his mouth took possession of hers, his arms folding her close and closer still. The kiss went on and on, not foreplay, but an experience in itself satisfying him with the way her body melted against his, her moans were music to his ears.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss; he didn't need to rush things now. A quickie in an elevator wasn't what he wanted or needed right now.

The elevator dinged signaling they had reached his floor then the door opened to an empty hallway. They stepped into the hall and Dave directed her towards his room as he fished the room key out of his pocket.

After he opened the door he stepped aside letting her walk in ahead of him. Inside the room was lit with candles, the bed covered in white rose petals and black satin sheets, a bottle of champagne chilling beside the bed with two steamed glasses sitting on the nightstand.

"I thought you said that you normally don't do this sort of thing?" Jessica asked turning to face Dave as he shut the door.

"So I like having candles lit and champagne, satin sheets covered in rose petals." He picked up the bottle and poured some in to the glasses then handed one to her. "I happen to be a very sensitive guy."

Jessica couldn't hold back the laughter that was bubbling up inside her any longer. Dave laughed along with her as he took a drink.

"Okay so I told a little white lie. Does that change anything?"

Jessica took a drink then sat her glass down on the nightstand and took his glass placing it next to hers. She took a step closer to him so there was no longer any space between them and placed his hands on her hips and her arms wrapped around his neck pushing his head down to her. "Does it look like it?" She whispered just before he claimed her lips with his. He took her softly parted lips under his and thrust them apart with the forceful onslaught of his. The sweet, unbearably rousing invasion of his tongue into the moist interior of her mouth made her heart give a heavy thud and tightened her every muscle. He began to move the kisses down the side of her neck. "There's something you should know?"

"What?" he murmured against her skin.

"I'm married."

He lifted his head looking at her for a minute then gave a smile. "So am I?" He untied her top, took it off and tugged her closer. She kicked her shoes off, felt her skirt give way as he unzipped it. When she stepped out of the skirt he clamped her to his all male muscular frame and crushed her mouth with passionate hunger below his.

That sensual onslaught blew her away. His tongue delved between her lips in an elemental imitation of a much more sexual possession. Clinging to him, she shivered in the circle of his strong arms like a leaf in a high wind. His lean, strong face was taut with intent. His shirt hung unbuttoned and loose to reveal a bronzed wedge of smooth chest. He tasted her swollen mouth again while he reached behind her to undo her bra. When he lifted his head to look at her, her hands whipped her cover herself but he caught them in his and drew them down again.

"I want to look at you." He spoke boldly.

Never had she been so conscious of being naked as she was standing in front of Dave, her bare breasts crested by shamelessly swollen pick nipples. "Dave…"

"You are the most exquisite woman I have ever seen." He sank down on the side of the bed and pulled her down onto her thighs.

At the first touch of his expert fingers on the tender crests straining for his attention, she gasped, weak and quivering with wanting. He closed a hand to the silken explosion of curls at the back of her head and tipped her over one arm. The heat of his mouth hungrily engulfed the throbbing pink buds to tug on the sensitive peaks. His hand cupped and shaped her pouting breasts, rubbing and teasing then stiff crests. The tormenting pleasure of his knowing exploration made her back arch. She moaned her response and speared shaking fingers into his cropped black hair. He lifted her up and brought her back down on the bed. Standing over her, he ran down the zip on his well-cut trousers. She lay there watching him, slim hips shifting in a restive motion against the spread below her. She was unbearably aware of the swollen moist heat at the heart of her. In one impatient movement, he dispensed with both jeans and boxers and the breath snarled up in her throat when she registered the extent of his fierce arousal.

He came down on the bed beside her and skimmed a possessive hand over her tummy trail along the edge of the bright pink thong she wore. Leaning over her, he rearranged her so that he could remove the final piece of clothing. His eyes wandered at a leisurely pace over her breasts and the cluster of curls crowning her womanhood.

Dave drifted down closer, helplessly drawn by the warmth of her appreciation. A dreamy smile slid across her mouth and wrapped her arms around him. He shifted against her in a sinuous movement that sent her heart racing and her body quivering with longing. She stretched up, the tender points of her breasts grazed by the powerful pectoral muscles.

"You like that?" He purred like a prowling, playful tiger, outlining her lower lip with the tip of his tongue and then penetrating between with a delicious force that stole everything she possessed.

He ran his hand over her tummy to the nest of curls below and let his fingertips flirt there until she slid her thighs apart with a needy little moan. He stared down at her with smoldering sexy eyes of pure satisfaction.

"Do you love your wife?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't show." She whispered shifting up to his caressing hand in helpless encouragement.

He skimmed the tiny sensitive spot below her feminine mound and dallied there with tormenting expertise.

"Do you love your husband?"

Suddenly she was no longer up to speaking. Breathing irregular little fits and starts, her writhing body was on fire with a need that he alone controlled.

"Dave…" she framed, awesomely aware of the rigid hardness of his straining sex against her thigh, shivering with desire as the sweet, agonizing ache of her craving became more than she could withstand in silence.

"I can't wait either." He breathed raggedly.

Rising over her, he sank his bold shaft into the slick wet heat of her and released a wondering groan of satisfaction.

Madly excited by him, she arched up to meet his powerful thrust. She couldn't get enough of him. Nothing had ever felt so good to her or so right. She tried to hold back the animalistic cries wrenched from her as he drove her to his stormy sexual rhythm, but she couldn't. He sent her spiraling into a convulsive climax. Ecstasy sent her hurtling into wave on wave of exquisite sensation. His magnificent body shuddered and he vented a harsh groan of masculine satisfaction at the height of his own climax.

"You make me feel incredible, Jessica." He purred stretching over her and then freeing her from his weight, only to haul her back to him with one strong arm. "I want you again and again and again…I feel so greedy right now."

She hugged him tight until the world settled round her again and then she lay there sleepily smiling while he smoothed her tousled hair and dropped tender kisses on any part of her within reach.

"You can have me anytime you want David."

"You never answered my question," he hooked his finger under her chin lifting her head. "Do you love your husband?"

"Yes I do."

Dave smiled before he pressed his lips to hers in a soft passionate kiss. "I love you too."

"Think we should call and check on the kids?" Jessica asked seeing that it was pretty late.

"I think for tonight we should forget that we have kids." He ran his hand down her body and lifted her leg over his waist then lifted her up so she was just above his hardening shaft then lowered her slowly on to him. "After all love needs a holiday."


End file.
